


For no one else

by Mikhailov



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Any decepticon that isn't starscream is only mentioned, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I cannot tag, I didn't and cannot write robots so yeah, I just got back into transformers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Optimus is too good, Sad, Skyfire is soft, Starscream being Starscream, Technology, This is really what I'm doing with my life huh, We Die Like Men, slight angst, yeah idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: If you had to ask Starscream between choosing an old lover and the movement that helped him survive and gave him so much more to live for, he would still choose an old lover.
Relationships: Implied Optimus Prime/Ironhide, Past Megatron/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	For no one else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing now. I might do more but writing robots is HARD  
> Half of this is edited, half of it isn't. I'm lazy, I'm sorry

If you had to ask Starscream between choosing an old lover and the movement that helped him survive and gave him so much more to live for, he would still choose an old lover. 

It was incredible Skyfire had lived so long encased in the ice as long as he was. That day, when he’d found him, completely encased in the ice, in the deepest depths of earth's ice, it had taken everything in him not to break down. This was the man that had shown him that there was more to life, this was the man he had loved and lost, alive after so long. 

Starscream _had_ to be in the room when Skyfire had woken. Though there was little he could say or do to calm his old partner without revealing to Megatron what there was- had been between the two of them. Hundreds of thousands of years trapped in the ice might have fucked with his brain, he didn’t know. The moment that Megatron and everyone else was gone, entrusting Starscream to watch him, he’d rushed to Skyfire’s side.

Skyfire still stood much, _much_ taller than him, everything about him was the same as it had been all those ages ago.

Skyfire had been _gorgeous_ and still was. Dirty blond hair, still as curly as the day he had last seen him framing his face. He had sharp features, high cheekbones, but a soft gaze. He always looked around in wonder, seemingly entranced by everything he couldn’t understand. Though none of that had mattered once Skyfire’s gentle gaze landed on him. He felt like he was young again, Skyfire regarded him with the same soft expression, like he’d rather look at nothing but him.

“Hi.” He’d said and Skyfire’s gaze had softened even more. Starscream almost swooned where he stood, and hesitantly, mindful that there might be cameras set up in the medbay, he took Skyfire’s hand.

Skyfire’s hands were soft, albeit incredibly cold and he gave Starscream’s hand a soft squeeze. “Hello,” Skyfire replied, voice soft, incredibly gentle.

There was something about Skyfire that rocked Starscream to his core. There was something about the way that the bigger man that really, really captured him. There was something about the way that Skyfire watched him. There was something about the way that he held himself around him. Skyfire was softer around him, his voice changed just a little whenever he was around Starscream. All it drove him insane in the best way, but so much had happened, he had no clue how Skyfire would even react to being in his presence. The taller man had never been one for fighting. 

"You look pained, are you alright?" Skyfire asked him, giving him another squeeze of his hand, and Starscream could only laugh softly and shake his head. 

"I should be asking you that, you big oaf." He said softly, brushing a curl from Skyfire's face. He pushed himself up onto the operating table the bigger man was seated on and sat next to him. Trust Skyfire to put other's well-being before his own. It was infuriating, in a nice way, but infuriating nonetheless. 

"So much has happened, there's so much I should voice to you." He whispered a moment later, he moved to rest his head on Skyfire's shoulder, but Skyfire was massive compared to him and his head ended up resting on the larger man's arm. Skyfire gave him a soft smile, cocking his head down at him. 

"You don't have to tell me right away," Skyfire told him, moving to wrap an arm around him, Starscream melted into his side, snuggling closer into his side. Despite having been trapped in ice for thousands of years, he still _radiated_ warmth and Starscream sought it like a lizard seeking the sun. 

For a little while, everything was okay. Skyfire was technically considered a Decepticon, but he knew the man hated violence. He'd do so much better with the Autobots, and not only that, but Megatron was getting on his nerves. Their disagreements and resentment toward the other had steadily been growing. They'd been unstoppable once, a force to be reckoned with, and Megatron had been gentle with him once, he'd given him soft kisses and love, but that was over. Skywarp and Thundercracker had noticed it before he did that Megatron no longer loved him, and thus, his hatred for his leader grew more and more every passing day. 

So they ran. 

Sensing Skyfire's discomfort, and paired with his own anger, they ran. They left. Sneaking away in the middle of the night, Starscream had softly woken Skyfire in the middle of the night and told him they were leaving. His trine members knew, they'd been the ones to suggest it, but he still felt bad leaving him behind. Skywarp and TC would cover for him, still didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

With a man as large and as clunky as Skyfire, sneaking out was no easy task, but they managed. Taking only what they needed, and soon, they were making their way towards… well... he didn't know. Anywhere but Decepticon HQ. Somewhere they could be safe. 

This meant their only option was _Autobot_ HQ.

Starscream didn't want to go there. He _really_ didn't, but Skyfire managed to convince him that it was the best option. All he had to do was give him _that_ look and Starscream begrudgingly agreed. It was maddening, but he couldn't say no to Skyfire, plus, it _would_ be safe. Safe for Skyfire at least, and truth be told he only cared if Skyfire was okay. 

Unlike the Decepticons, the Autobots always had someone on watch at their HQ at practically all times. It made complete sense. The Autobots were stationed in a volcano, somewhere surrounded by open land while the Decepticons were… for the most part, safely protected in their underwater headquarters. Tonight, the Autobot watch just so happened to be the Prime himself, and that _obnoxious_ redhead. There was no hiding their arrival, not when their boosters glowed with such a bright light that it illuminated their entire bodies. The fact that Skyfire was massive and the Prime was extremely observant didn't help either.

The redhead had his gun drawn the moment he spotted them, but Optimus Prime held his hand out to stop him from firing. Their eyes never left them once as they landed. Starscream landed first, his feet touching the sound with barely a sound. And he made a point of unclasping the blasters from under his arms and pointing them towards the ground as Skyfire landed. 

"Look at us, greeted by the Prime himself." He mused, giving Skyfire a lopsided grin. The smile Skyfire returned had his knees buckling. 

"Starscream," Optimus said, voice annoyingly level, betraying no emotion. 

"Prime, fancy meeting you out here. I assure you that I mean no harm. Care for a chat?" He drawled, tilting his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Skyfire's eyes crinkle in amusement and he tried to smother his smirk as he regarded the prime. 

"He's only here to cause us issues," the redhead snapped. "If we knew what's best for us, we'd blast his ass-" 

"Ironhide," the Prime said gently, in that tone of voice he'd heard only from Skyfire. It was that voice that one used when addressing someone you cared for but they were being annoying. Starscream shared a look with Skyfire. 

"I promise, I'm not here to cause you any issues, _craché juré_." He started, using an expression he'd heard some time ago. 

"We need a place to stay, somewhere we can be safe from the Decepticons," Skyfire said stepping forwards. Starscream watched him, slightly smug and nodded. The Prime was a tall man, handsome, black hair ending at the nape of his head and curling around his face. He had blue eyes, just like Skyfire's, but his eyes were harsher, battle-hardened. Despite his height, Skyfire still stood taller than him. 

"Starscream and I… we've left. We'd be useful to have, we have intelligence about the Decepticons." He added. Confusion crossed the two Autobots faces and the redhead - Ironhide - narrowed his eyes. 

"And who might you be?" 

"I'm-"

"This is Skyfire, my research partner before the war And if you're going to let any of us in, let it be him. He does not wish to fight in this war, but he'd be good to have." Starscream butted him, Skyfire gave him an almost betrayed look, but he scoffed and shook his head. It was obvious Skyfire was an older man, however, he seemed too soft. He didn't have that look in his eyes of a man who fought in the war and the technology of his boosters and equipment was old and outdated. 

The Prime hummed, narrowing his eyes. "We've never heard of a man named Skyfire before." He said, tapping his chin. He cocked his head and Starscream's heart sunk. He stepped forwards, putting himself in front of Skyfire. 

"He's-" 

"Starscream," Skyfire said softly, grabbing his shoulder gently. He looked to the taller man, eyes narrowed, but Skyfire just gave him a gentle smile and he backed down. 

"I was a researcher before the war like Starscream said. There was an incident where I found myself trapped and encased in the ice until now. The Decepticons found me and… revived me." He told the prime. Skyfire's voice was gentle like the Primes, just a hint softer. Optimus regarded Skyfire for a moment, he was understandably on edge and unsure. Starscream couldn't blame him. 

"We can take you, Skyfire but-" Ironhide spoke up after sharing a look with Optimus. 

"I'm not going anywhere without Starscream." He said, his voice surprisingly stern, it was deep, rumbling and it sent a shiver running up his spine. He turned to Skyfire, opening his mouth to protest but Skyfire silenced him with a look and turned back to the Autobots. "It would be wise to take us both in. Starscream hates Megatron anyway. He'd rather see him dead." Skyfire said. He'd always been the negotiator of the two of them. 

"You'd leave the Decepticons right to us!" Ironhide hissed, his voice had a scratchy side. 

"We already know where you are! Just like you know where they are! I- we have intelligence that you couldn't get without us, and trust me, everyone just wants this stupid fight to be over." He hissed, his voice almost screechy, he bit back a wince. He was taller than Ironhide, but shorter than the prime, though his wings made him seem larger than he was. 

"Only a fool would pass up an opportunity like this." He crossed his arms and looked away with a huff. Skyfire placed a hand on his wing, gently tracing the edge of the metal and his breath hitched as the man stepped around him. 

"I know this is stretching on, we really mean you no harm, if you don't want to take us on account of Starscream, I understand your hesitation and we'll be on our way."

Starscream turned to him and said "No way! Take him and leave me!" Just as Optimus said, "I see no reason we should separate you." 

A moment of silence stretched on before both Starscream and Ironhide turned to Optimus Prime, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. He wasn't sure who it was that said " _what_ " but it very well could have been both of them. 

Optimus shook his head chuckling softly in that annoyingly calm voice, his hair bobbing with the motion and he smiled. "We will have to keep you, Starscream, heavily monitored and perhaps in cuffs until you can prove your loyalty to our cause, but it's clear that the two of your won't go anywhere without the other and," he turned to Ironhide and gave him a look clearly only reserved for him, Starscream looked away as Skyfire traced the Decepticons logo on his wing. "Skyfire does a good job of keeping Starscream in check, I really see no harm in it." 

"You are too trusting for your own good," Starscream said. Skyfire smacked him in the back of his head as he tugged him before him. 

"You're too kind. Thank you." 

The Prime leaned down to whisper something to Ironhide and Starscream sneered as the larger man disappeared into their headquarters. He was doing what was necessary for Skyfire's safety more than his but he still dreaded wearing handcuffs. 

"Star," Skyfire said taking his hand, he laced their fingers together, frowning and Starscream hesitantly looked at him. "I know you're doing this for me, you don't have it. It's not fair for you to be treated like how they will." He said gently. 

"It's not the first time I'd be treated poorly." He whispered gripping Skyfire's hand tighter and he almost winced at the pained expression that crossed Skyfire's eyes. Skyfire's softness and gentleness would be the end of him, and that would be _his_ downfall. Forget dying in battle, if he lost Skyfire after just getting him back, _that would_ be what killed him. Skyfire grabbed his other hand, gently wrapped his own around Starscream's smaller hands, and with a small smile, he brought Starscream's hands up and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Starscream almost swooned. If it hadn't been for Ironhide watching their every move, he would have. 

"You deserve to be treated so much better than you have been, Star. This is the best way but I don't want you to…" he trailed off, frowning. 

"I think I'll be okay, Sky. If it's for you, I'll do anything." He murmured reaching up to brush more loose curls out of Skyfire's face. Skyfire never looked more in love and he smiled gently, the larger man leaned down to kiss the top of his head, just as the Prime emerged with a pair of handcuffs, Starscream stepped away frowning. 

Optimus gave him an apologetic look as he approached but Starscream only sneered at him and held his hands out. "Thank you, Ironhide will escort you inside. We can't trust you just yet so-" 

"Yes yes, I'll be put in a cell, so _very_ thrilling. What about Skyfire?" He interrupted, his upper lip curling up as he scowled at no one in particular. 

"I wish to speak with him a little bit." He said as he locked the handcuffs, they weren't tight at least. Ironhide stepped forwards but Starscream turned to Skyfire only to find him looking… sad. He snorted, shaking his head. 

"Hey, don't look so down, Sky, I'll be fine." 

Skyfire looked unsure of what to do before he stepped forwards and kissed him. Starscream's eyes shot wide open before he relaxed against the taller man. He didn't care that the Autobots were there, Skyfire was all that mattered at that moment. When they pulled away, Skyfire only looked a little better, but he put on a brave smile, and Starscream returned the gesture. 

"I still love you, Star, I always will. Be safe." He said. 

"You better," he laughed. "It'll be fine, okay? I'll see you soon." He said as Ironhide made his way to him with a scowl. He grabbed his elbow and started dragging him along. He hissed at the man but followed him. 

"You seem awful close with that man, just research partners eh?" He said, clearly teasing, Starscream raked his eyes over Ironhide looking over at him. He scoffed. 

"Wouldn't you know." He said, looking over his shoulder at Optimus Prime. Ironhide's gaze followed and he flushed, his face going bright red. He sputtered, unsure of what to say and Starscream threw his head back and howled with laughter. 

When he calmed he looked at Skyfire and watched the man he loved speak with Optimus, and he smiled as he turned his gaze back in front of him. 

This could be okay. He could do it. If only for Skyfire, but he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
